One Last Wish,  Niley One Shot
by FOUNDinLOVEx3
Summary: Niley One Shot; Based on One Last Wish by  James Horner. Review please.


**I recommend listening to One Last wish by James Horner, thats what its based on :D**

******Written by Reanne; Enjoy!**  


* * *

Bright lights.

Beep... Beep...Beep...

She blinked twice, until fully opening them, trying to adjust herself to the surroundings.

She was lying flat and a brilliant white light was blinding her. She felt like she'd been drained, like someone has taken her life away. Wild thoughts were racing through her mind. Was she dead? Where was she? What happened? Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Miley,"

She turned her eyes in the direction of the husky voice. Her vision was blurry, but it became clearer after she blinked her eyes more. There, in front of her, was Nick.

His brown eyes were dark and huge with concern, matching his facial expression. His brown curls were a mess, like it hasn't been combed in days. She was trying to read his face, he showed signs of concern with his eyebrows scrunched together but most of all he looked scared.

She gave him a weak smile and inhaled deeply trying to get much air as she could. In a raspy voice, she said, "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital," He said. She slowly glanced around the room, noticing the things that were in the room.

White walls. Monitors. Wires.

"What happened?"

His face was tear stained, his eyes were puffy and had bags underneath them, like his been crying for hours. "Y-you collapsed Miles," He wiped under his eyes, trying to get rid of the fallen tears.

She only nodded. She knew what this meant.

"I'm dying...aren't I?"

His eyes widened at what she had said. "No Miles, you're not." He said, sternly, he was surprised that she would say something like that.

"Then why am I here then Nick?"

Silence.

She bit her teeth down into her lower lip as the events a few hours ago replayed in her head. She looked back at him, noticing he had face in his hands. Arguing would get them no where.

"Are you scared," He asked, finally breaking the silence. He lifted his face out of his hands waiting for her to answer.

"To death," She said, adding a little smile to it. Nick looked away, not finding this situation humorous as like her.

She noticed his expression and moves her frail hand to grab his soft hand, "Lighten up." She said, rubbing her thumb over his hand, giving him a weak smile.

He looked at her and his face cast a hurtful look. "It's not funny Miley."

People would have never thought they would be together. She and he were so different; no one ever thought they would fall in love. If Nick wanted to go right, Miley went left. They were more different and no one in the world loved each other more then they did.

They knew for sure.

"I am scared Nick..." She trailed, her soft voice whispered, looking straight forward.

His head shot up, looking her delicate face, waiting for her to continue.

She looked down at her hands, they were intertwined with his. What was she scared of? That was the question.

Her eyes looked up at him, meeting his chocolate eyes.

"I'm scared of not being with you..." She said. Her two blue marbles scanning his face, her lip was quivering as she was trying to not cry but a small tear had fallen.

Her eyes began to become bloodshot from the horrible situation. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Like fountains, her eyes filled with tears.

He looked at her pale face, he knew that she was frightened, he quickly wrapped his muscular arms around her, "Oh Miles, that's never gonna happen, you gonna be out of here in no time and you'll fine and be Smiley Miley again." He said, rubbing her back with his hands in reassuring as she sobbed in his arms, as if the entire world, and all of its beauty, had come to an end.

"I hope so..."

* * *

Nick and Miley were both lying on the hospital bed; Nick 's arms was around her delicate body whilst Miley snuggled up to him like a little kitten.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yea Miles?"

"You know, if you were...given one last wish...what would it be?" She asked, looking up at him, with those bright ocean eyes, waiting for him to answer.

He was stunned, he didn't know what to say, he's never been in that position before.

"Gee...um, I don't know Miles," He looked back at her. "Why?" He asked, wondering why she would ask that.

She looked down and her small arms gave a shrug. "I don't know, I've just been thinking about if I was given a last wish, you know."

Nick smiled at her and his pale hand cupped her soft cheek, tilting her face so he could press his lips against hers. Her hands were snaked in his brown curls, kissing him back. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

Miley kept the contact for as long as possible before releasing his lips. She began to feel weak in his arms as she felt her body giving away.

"Nick..." She coughed hazily, her throat felt very dry.

Nick looked down her, hearing her cough, he thought she needed something to drink.

"You need some water Miles?" He asked, looking at her, she couldn't speak her throat was hurting her. She merely nodded, but Nick noticed and quickly pecked her lips and got up from the bed and walked away.

"Nick..." Her voice was getting very weak.

He stopped by the door and turned around, his hand resting on the door frame, as he heard her small hoarse voice call his name. "Yea Miles?"

"I...love..you," She felt the need to tell him even though it was hurting her to speak.

"I love you too, Miles," he gave her a smile that she'll never forget and he walked out of the room.

She breathed, as she felt something slowly suffocating her air ways.

Miley knew what was happening; she looked around for something she quickly needed. Spotting the things she need, she quickly reached out and grabbed them and used them for her purpose.

After she used them, she held it to her chest and she was taking in her last moments.

"Nick..."

Her weak voice faded away and a that same white light came over her view only this time it was coming closer.

Beep. ...

She was gone.

Nick was in the corridors, filling the small cup with some cold water by the water machine. He ran his fingers through his hair, as a feeling of stress was coming over him. He didn't know what he would do without Miley. She was the love of his life.

Soon, doctors and nurses ran past by in a hurry going in a certain room. Wait, he thought. That's Miley's room. Nick dashed the same direction of the doctor directions, leaving the small cup roll on the floor.

The nurses' were around Miley, checking her wrists; some was checking the monitors as the monitors were only making one sound.

Beeeeeep..

Nick was immediately scared. "What's happening?" He tried to go into the room but was stopped by a nurse pushing him out of the room.

"I'm sorry sir you ca-"

"My girlfriend's in there. Let me through!" He shouted franticly at her, he needed to be in the room.

"Please sir, you need to be calm," She tried to calm him down. He ignored her and carried on shouting, soon people down the corridor was looking at the interaction between them.

"What's happening to her? What are they doing to her? Please let me see here!" The nurse looked at his face, she could she his face was distraught so she let him pass by her.

Nick quickly ran into the room but stopped as what he saw in front of him made his heart sank.

Miley's body was laying there on the hospital bed, motionless.

Tears started falling unconsciously as he just stood there staring at her.

Instantly, he ran beside her bed and knelt on his knees and grabbed her frail hands and shook her lifeless body.

"Miles come on now, wake up...please wake up...I can't live without you. You know if I had one last wish, my wish was for you to be alive and stay with for the rest of our lives...so just please wake up, don't leave me, I love you so much..."

Nick was sobbing at the last words he said, he started to make whimpering sounds that was coming from his mouth and his face started to glistened with freshly shed tears. As he started to calm down, he felt something in Miley's hands. He opened up her delicate hands and what he found was a scrunched up piece of paper that Miley was previously holding to her chest.

He unravelled the paper and on the piece of paper there were some words that made Nick sob even more.

'I want Nick to be happy"

He gave Miley another long-lasting kiss, making it last for him for all his life as his true love had died that night...

That was Miley's one last wish

* * *

**Review pleasee?:)**


End file.
